


【中文翻译】A Family Decision

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 一个家庭可能会很奇怪，即使是在最平常的时候，但对Hana来说，在穿越时间的列车上，她的家从很小变得很大，变得更加混乱也更加多姿多彩。





	【中文翻译】A Family Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Family Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009612) by [dramaticbanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo). 

Hana还是觉得把良太郎看做自己舅舅很奇怪，把爱理当妈妈也很奇怪，而把侑斗当爸爸就更奇怪了。

不过老实说，她现在变小了，接受这些事也变得容易了，某种意义上来说--年龄倒退太多了，感谢时间线的变动。

想想时间沙海之外，有一个Hana拥有爱她的妈妈、爸爸，还有温柔的舅舅，就变得好受多了。

她不太清楚自己是什么时候开始把良太郎身边的塔罗斯们当做叔叔的，也许是那次他们去市区放松时，金塔罗斯把她举在自己肩膀上，免得被人群挡住视线；可能是浦塔罗斯给她梳头，带她一起去买衣服时；又或者是桃子虽然不怎么情愿，但也没发什么牢骚地带她去那个有独家布丁的咖啡厅时；甚至是龙塔罗斯送给她一张彩色的生日贺卡时。

后来天津四也加入了进来--不太像叔叔，反而更像个溺爱的婶婶，幸太郎忠实的伙伴泰迪也进入了这个奇怪的圈子，一群五颜六色的叔叔--虽然严格来说她自己才是幸太郎的姑姑，但她尽量让自己不要多想。

直美和车长则在不近不远的位置，不能算家人，但说朋友又太亲密了。还有齐格，虽然总是惹她生气，但也同样亲近。

最后，她数了数自己的爸爸、妈妈、良太郎舅舅，还有六个虽然不是人但绝对可以称得上家人的叔叔，以及两个密友，和那个总是在她意料之外的时候出现的怪客齐格。

即使以骑士的标准说，这也是个奇怪的家庭，但Hana得承认，她爱他们所有人--包括齐格，至少在他不那么烦人的时候。

她把这个告诉了桃塔罗斯，那时候他们在Den Liner停靠站点的一家咖啡店，红鬼一样的异魔神正在吃他的第二个布丁。他直接把布丁从嘴里喷了出来，Hana敏捷地俯身避免了被溅到布丁的命运。

"啊？大叔？"

"对呀，你不就是吗？"她尖刻地问，在他用餐巾纸擦脸时重新坐直，"你跟良太郎那么亲近，当然跟我叔叔差不多。"

他咕哝着又往嘴里送了几勺布丁："那剩下的呢？"他顿了一下，"他们都是你叔叔？"

"对，所有都是，包括龙塔罗斯。"

"连小鬼都是？"

她看了他一眼，能让打架的异魔神秒怂的那种，于是他乖乖低头继续吃布丁。"没错，你们都是。你们现在全部都是我的家人了。"


End file.
